What the Hell
by DesultoryMe
Summary: Destiel Fic. Castiel kisses Dean out of the blue. Dean has to deal with unclouding his very cloudy head.


"What the hell, Cas?" Dean yelled as he pulled away from their kiss. Castiel had casually walked over, looked at Dean curiously, and lightly kissed him. Castiel didn't respond to Dean's question. Before Dean could yell another word, Castiel poofed away.

Dean had never been more confused. "What the hell?" he said to himself as Sam walked in.

"What?" Sam sat down at the desk and opened his laptop.

"Cas just kissed me."

"What?" Sam asked in disbelief. "Cas did what?"

"He kissed me."

Sam took a moment to process before bursting into laughter. "Why?"

"I have no freaking clue."

"Does Cas have a crush on you?" While Sam had asked this jokingly, they both thought that it might be true. Why else would Cas have kissed Dean?

"Shut up, Sam."

Sam could not stop laughing, so Dean walked out of the room. He leaned on the railing outside and looked out at the parking lot of the motel. "What the hell...?" he said again to himself. Dean wanted to think of anything else, but the kiss was all he could think of. Why hadn't he been disgusted?

Dean stormed back into the motel room to let Sam know that he was going to a bar to get drunk and find a woman. As Dean went to grab his car keys off the table, Sam grabbed his wrist. "Dean, you better let Cas down gently." He broke into laughter again.

Dean rolled his eyes and left to find a bar.

After three beers, Dean was still sitting alone at the bar. He had turned away every girl who had walked up to him for trivial, superficial reasons. He was getting more and more bothered by the kiss. He left the bar before his burger arrived. He couldn't eat and he knew he wasn't going to be able to sleep with his head so cloudy.

He closed his eyes and called out to Cas. When Dean opened his eyes, the angel was standing in front of him, looking his directly in the eyes. "Care to explain earlier?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Dean."

"The kiss? Ring any bells? You kissed me and then left with no explanation."

"I kissed you because I wanted to kiss you and then I left since you seemed angry."

Dean was even more confused then when he started. "So what? You just needed to get it out of your system or something? Your curiosity satisfied now?"

"I am no longer curious."

"So it won't happen again, right?"

"No. It will probably happen again." Dean just stared at Castiel, not knowing how to respond. "Dean, I kissed you because I was curious what it would be like. It was very nice and I would like for it to happen again." Castiel looked at his feet. "There are other things I am curious about as well."

"God, Cas. If you like kissing, then we can just find you a nice girl. You're cute so it should be easy to find a girl for you."

"You think I'm cute?"

"That's what you got out of that? Really? Trust me, kissing a woman will be even better than kissing me."

"It wasn't just curiosity, Dean. I've never been curious about kissing anyone besides you."

"Cas, this is all a little too much for me. I think you're a bit confused. Maybe you should talk to someone. I think you just need to sort some stuff out."

"I talked to Balthazar. When I told him about my curiosity, he suggested that I kiss you. He has also advised me that..."

"Cas." Dean interrupted desperately. He did not want to hear anything else.

Castiel looked at the floor briefly, clearly nervous. "Balthazar said I like you. I told him that I liked several people, and he explained that there are two different kinds of like. He told me I should say that I 'like-you-like-you'."

"Balthazar is just jerking your leg, Cas. He's got you so turned around."

"Then you explain it to me."

Dean wasn't sure that he could. "Ugh. I don't know. Will you try kissing a girl? Then you'll understand."

"I don't want to kiss anyone besides you."

"Geez, Cas." Dean turned around to get into his car.

"Why did you call me here, Dean?"

"We had to talk."

"We didn't have to. You wanted to."

"Yea. Same thing."

Castiel moved closer to Dean. "It's not the same thing."

Dean took a step back, but just ran into the Impala. "Cas."

"Dean. I like you-like you. I want to kiss only you for always."

"Cas." Dean said sternly.

Castiel slowly leaned in. When his lips were centimeters away from Dean's he stopped. "May I kiss you again?"

Dean could feel Castiel's breath on his lips. His head grew cloudy and made it impossible for him to think. He closed the distance between their lips. This second kiss was nothing like the first. The first kiss had been an adorable kitten, while this kiss was a wild lion. It was the most passionate kiss Dean had ever experienced. It was almost like he could feel some heavenly essence from the angel's kiss. He gently nibbled on Castiel's lower lip before pulling away. "Shit."

"What's wrong?" Castiel asked with the kind of gentleness only an angel could pull off without seeming insincere.

"You're messing with my head." Castiel tilted his head to the side, confused. "I like women."

"Do you like me?"

"You're a guy."

"I'm an angel." Dean didn't have a response. He walked a few feet away from the car and Castiel. Dean couldn't look him in the eye at that moment, so he left his back turned. Castiel walked up behind Dean and hugged him. "This is nice, too."

"Cas, I can't."

"Do you like me-like me, Dean?"

"I think I do."


End file.
